Quand le passé remonte à la surface
by K.Beck
Summary: Quand une histoire de famille pas encore réglé revient au grand jour...Tout ce finira t-il comme dans un conte de fée? Lisez et vous saurez!


Intro

Le soleil se levait doucement sur ''Big Apple''. Les New Yorkais dormaient encore paisiblement. La ville était calme, les oiseaux chantaient. Un rayon de soleil traversa la fenêtre d'un appartement dans la 54éme rue qui réveilla un célèbre écrivain de Best Seller.

*Rick

Un rayon de soleil me tira de mes rêves. J'ouvris les yeux. Ma première réflexion est de me tourner à droite pour y trouver ma muse toujours endormie. Elle dormait paisiblement avec un petit sourire sur son magnifique visage qui me fait toujours autant craquer. Cette femme, je l'aime. Elle est à la fois ma partenaire, mon amie, ma fiancé et bientôt ma femme. Je n'arrive toujours pas a imaginer que le lieutenant Kate Beckett va devenir ma femme d'ici quelques mois. Après s'être tourné autour pendant 4 ans et avoir failli mourir une dizaine de fois, on y enfin arrivé. On est arrivé à dévoiler nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre et nous ne regrettons pas. Le téléphone de Beckett me fit sortir hors de mes pensées. Et réveiller ma muse.

-Beckett !

Oui.

Hmmm...

D'accord, on arrive.

-Alors ? J'espère que ce n'est pas un meurtre car je ne veux pas sortir de ce lit si confortable !

- Il y a un meurtre dans la 64éme rue Castle alors, discute pas et va t'apprêter !

-Non ! Je voulais rester encore un peu au lit moi.

-Tu sais, on aura tout le temps pour ça le soir. Dit Beckett en s'approchant de Castle pour lui donner un baiser.

-Mhmm...C'est bon ça.

-Let's go Castle ! L'enquête ne va pas se faire toute seule.

-J'arrive... Mais, on prends quand même notre petit déjeuner hein ?

J'ai une faim de loup moi ! S'écria l'écrivain en entendant son estomac réclamer de la nourriture.

-Oui mais, si tu essaye de me faire avaler une de tes spécialités culinaires, le déjeuner rimera à un café et un donut de chez ''The Baker'' !

-Mais, tout le monde aime les guimauvelettes !

-Oui, c'est bien pour ça qu'Alexis a remit ce super plat !

-Elle n'aime pas ce qui est bon, c'est tout.

-Comme ça, on est deux !

Dépêche toi ! On va être en retard !

-J'arrive, j'arrive. Dit Castle la bouche remplie de chantilly.

-Un vrai gamin...

*Lieu du crime

-Hey Espo !

-Salut Beckett !

-Alors, qui est notre victime ?

-Alison Sumer, 24 ans, étudiante en médecine, pas de petit ami, elle vivait dans un petit appartement dans la 60éme rue dans Brooklyn. Sur elle, elle avait toujours son porte feuille, sa carte d'identité et sa carte de banque donc, ce n'est pas une agression qui aurait mal tourner.

-Ok. Lanie ? Quel est la cause de sa mort ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi Kate !

-Oui, désolée. Bonjour Lanie.

-On lui a tiré dessus à 3 reprises. J'estime l'heure de la mort vers 3h30 ce matin.

J'en saurais un peu plus quand on l'aura amené au labo.

-Ok. Ryan, Espo, faîtes le tour du voisinage pour savoir si ils ont vus ou entendu quelque chose ce matin entre 3h et 4h. Moi et Castle nous allons interroger sa famille.

* 12th Precinct

-Je vous en prie, installez-vous Monsieur et Madame Sumer.

-Merci lieutenant.

-J'aimerais vous posez quelques questions à propos de votre fille, Alison.

-Oui bien sûr.

-Voilà, on l'a retrouvée dans la 64éme rue mais d'après mes sources, elle habitait dans la 60ème rue. Alors, savez-vous ce qu'elle venait faire là-bas ?

-Non. Alison était une fille très réservé. Elle n'avait que 4 amies, ne sortait pas souvent et ne fréquentait pas vraiment les garçons.

-Pourrais-je avoir les noms de ces amies ?

-Hanna, Emily, Marie et Alexis.

-D'accord, merci. Alison fessait des études de quoi ?

-Elle voulait devenir une grande scientifique, c'était son rêve. Elle étudiait à l'université de ''Stanford''. Elle était très brillante.

-Merci pour votre temps Monsieur et Madame Sumer.

-C'est normal lieutenant. Au revoir.

-Que faisait-elle là-bas ? Et, aussi tôt ?

-Je ne sais pas Castle. Mais, peut être que ses amies pourront nous aider à y voir plus clair ?!

C'est partis Castle, on retourne à Stanford. Comme dans le temps.

*Université de Stanford

-Lieutenant Kate Beckett de la police de New York. Où pouvons-nous trouver Hanna, Emily, Marie et Alexis ? Elle était amie avec Alison Sumer.

-Suivez-moi lieutenant. Elles sont en science à l'instant où je vous parle.


End file.
